I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adjustable cross rails for a luggage carrier which can be nested together during non-use to improve aerodynamics and, in particular, to a release mechanism formed in the support stanchions of the cross rail which permit selective release and adjustment of the stanchion and rail. The cross rails are also provided with adjustable tie-down loops which are matingly received by the other rail when brought together.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Designers are continually striving to improve the aerodynamic properties of vehicles while maintaining their functionality and appearance. Luggage carriers have long been utilized on vehicles to provide additional storage space. However, the raised luggage carrier can induce drag as air travels across the vehicle roof particularly in early luggage racks which included a purely functional rectangular configuration. These luggage racks could not be accommodated to the cargo size and therefore securement of the load proved difficult.
Adjustable or removable luggage carriers were developed to permit the user to adjust the size and configuration of the rack to the load to be carried or to remove the carrier when not in use. In such assemblies, the cross rails are mounted to longitudinal tracks secured to the vehicle surface. The tracks allow adjustment of the cross rails such that the space therebetween can be varied in accordance with the load size. The tracks may include access means for selective removal of the cross rails from the roof of the vehicle. Past known adjustable cross rails include means for locking the support stanchion in the desired position. Various locking assemblies have been developed including a manually rotatable knob which draws a cam member against the track or key locks which release the support stanchion and cross rail. However, these past known mechanisms have been found unsatisfactory either because they are inconvenient to the user or they induce unacceptable drag as the vehicle travels. Vehicle owners tend to misplace keys used to release key-lock stanchions while knob-operated mechanisms extend outwardly beyond the aerodynamic outline of the cross rail and support stanchion reducing the aerodynamic properties. It has also been found that the sleek, continuous outline is preferred by vehicle owners. Finally, it has long been known that vehicle performance can be improved by an aerodynamic foil positioned on the vehicle roof near the back of the vehicle. For this reason, it would be advantageous if the cross rails, when not in use, could be brought together to substantially form an aerodynamic wing.